


Coffee and Ice Cream

by tisfan



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Robin, Bake Sale, F/M, daisy is robin's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: With a thousand dollar grand prize for the best seller at the school’s bake sale on the line...





	Coffee and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Robin Hinton is portrayed here as a autistic person. I do not have a autistic child, but I have tried to portray Robin realistically and with compassion from my observation of my autistic friends or who have autistic children. Any errors are my own.

“Really? This is not a good plan,” Daisy said, throwing herself into the folding chair behind a card table and nearly toppling the whole thing.

“What’s not?” Robin didn’t look at Daisy. She rarely ever did, but that was okay. The fact that Robin had asked a question that had anything to do with what Daisy had said at all meant that Robin was more aware today. She turned her wood carving over and over in her hand. Most of the red paint had smeared off with the constant touching and inspecting, but it wasn’t yet time to repaint. Robin’s robin was only repainted on her birthday. It was a tradition.

Melinda was unloading the baskets of wrapped, homemade treats onto the table, putting them into their nice, organized rows, each tagged with the cost. Two brownies for a dollar, a slice of pie for two. A whole pie for ten. Which didn’t make sense, because there were eight slices in a pie.

“They’re making it a competition, honey,” Melinda said. “Some bigshot donated a thousand dollars to the school.”

“And rather than splitting that evenly over all the clubs and functions,” Daisy continued. She was supposed to set up the coffee pot, which would sell for two dollars a cup, and probably be their best seller. No one else had a coffee station set up, at least. But not… just yet. Right now, she wanted to complain. “They’re giving the whole lot to whoever sells the most at the bake sale.”

“Don’t that person already have the most?”

“That’s very astute, Robin,” Melinda said. “We’ll be fine, Daisy. Prize money or no prize money.”

“And how are my favorite ladies?” Phil Coulson asked. He was also working their table, the money going to the school’s autism extracurricular activities. “Kids Like Me” featured a good dozen activities for stimming, for being alone, for learning to socialize. Safety and comfort aids - like hearing protection, or special seating -- were provided at activities like the football games so that the students could be part of the social scene of their middle schools.

Two years ago, Daisy had discovered her daughter loved baseball games, as long as she didn’t have to hear the crowds. The noise-cancelling headphones with the connected bluetooth speaker so that Daisy could talk directly to her child while Robin was wearing them-- they’d been a godsend. Ever since then, Daisy had done all of her volunteering and activism for the club.

“Mommy’s cranky,” Robin reported. She offered Phil her carving, tapping the wooden bird against his hand until Phil took it, kissed the bird’s head, and gave it back to her.

“I find your mom is often cranky,” Phil said. “I brought Captain America cookies.”

“Did Captain America actually bake them?” Melinda wondered.

“He walked through the room while I was cooking them,” Phil said. “We can exaggerate.” Phil runkled up his nose in that cute way he had that always made Melinda look like she might consider smiling. One day.

“What’s up, girl?” Robbie Reyes, pushing his brother, Gabe, said. “I heard about the thing--”

“Everyone’s heard about the thing,” Daisy complained. It wasn’t like Robbie’s pet club -- the Special Olympics Association -- wasn’t drastically underfunded, too.

“So, we had an idea,” Gabe said. “Why don’t we join forces? We have horchata ice cream and dry ice. Between that and the coffee--”

“And we’ll split the prize money,” Robbie offered. His dark eyes glinted merrily. “What do you say?”

“Pull up your table, Reyes, let’s get this show on the road,” Daisy exclaimed. Ice cream and coffee. Hot and cold. They’d clean up, if there was enough to sell. She jumped to her feet to start setting up. It’d be a long day, but hopefully, a good one.

“Thanks,” Daisy said, after she plugged in the five-gallon cater-gater that would keep the coffee hot. “It means a lot to us, even--”

“You can make it up to me,” Robbie suggested.

“Hm?”

“Date? Friday night?

“If we win the prize, you’re on,” Daisy agreed.

“And if we lose?”

“Maybe Saturday, instead?”

 


End file.
